


Stay by Your Side (TakuRan)

by ShiaTOV



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, RanTaku - Freeform, Shindouxkirino, TakuRan, Takutoxranmaru, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiaTOV/pseuds/ShiaTOV
Summary: The lost almost froze his heart.The lost created cruel fate upon him.The lost destroying his true self.******Shindou is being forced to bear all problems which actually belong to his late brother. He doesn't have options in every order his father gives to him. The only things he get is just a free piano play. His whole life ruined by another match meeting. The girl who becomes his new fiancee has successfully control him; even it separates him from his childhood friend.Can he overcome all the obstacles before him?Can he get back his freedom?Can he be together with the one who is important to him or will he end all of this by his own way?~ Pairing: ShindouxKirino~ Desclaimer: Level5WARNING:• This story has very short plot.





	1. Chapter 1

It's a gloomy day with heavy gray sky. The cold wind blew out some dry leaves along the road.

"So, even the sky doesn't give me a chance, huh.."

A boy with shoulder-length wavy gray hair sighing heavily as he stepping out a glum alley. He had a bundle of papers in one of his hand and a pack of snack in his hug. He should hurry or at least looking for a shelter since the raindrops started wetting the ground, yet he let it fell on him. Instead of speeding up his walk, he kept on stepping slowly, didn't care about his belongings which was soaking wet totally.

"It's totally a vain.." He stopped while the pour was getting heavier, "I'm such a failure being.." He chuckled.

He let the papers slipping out of his hands, scattered down around his feet. A bitter smile plastered on his face as he faced up the gray sky which pouring on him mercilessly. He felt his heart torned into pieces that made him squeezing tight his chest involuntarily.

"What am I gonna do now? Without you being here.."

His voice was absorbed by the downpour, leaving the figure of the grayish boy alone under the dusk sky.

*******

It's a new day with a clear sky which was perfect to do outdoor activities. There was someone who enjoyed the view outside in a certain garden in a small town. He sat down on one of the bench alone while his eyes staring blankly at the sky above. For him, the time was stopped three days before with a very shocking news about a certain person he cared so much. She's the only one who knew him very well and the only one to whom he put all of his life. The figure of the girl was still remained in his mind. A pair of dark brown eyes which sent out her pure warm heart with black hair which tied in a bun on her head. She's no longer could stay by his side like she always said to him.

"Okatsu.." Muttered the gray head boy.

"Shindou?"

A voice snapped him out. He recognized the voice which called him with his sure name which was sure making him annoyed. It wasn't about the called but more like it disrupted his mourning. He found a rosette haired boy with pigtails was standing not far from the bench. His mint green eyes were staring at the gray boy who looked reluctantly greeted him back with a short nod.

The rosette boy sighing, "mind if I sit here?" Said him by pointing at the empty space right next to Shindou.

"Sure, Kirino.." He glanced at Kirino who was already took a seat beside him, "don't you think I'm stupid or maybe crazy to put all the blame on a tiny bee?"

Kirino startled, throwing his sight to Shindou. He saw a deep sorrow in his brick red eyes which were blankly staring at nowhere. He didn't expect that he had drowned this deep in just three days after the lost. Okatsu was Shindou's fiancee since they're kids. It's a force engagement since both of the families had strong connection in their business, but for some reason they could catch in love at each other. Their feelings were genuine and had nothing to do with the parents or their unknown businesses. Okatsu was actually a cheerful girl. She's the only one who gave support with all of her heart on Shindou's music while the others didn't even reckon it. At the time Shindou finished the composition of his first song, he's about to give it to her as a surprise gift when he found she's already gone forever. The cause was just a stung of a certain bee a day before her death. It's not just a stung, but an anaphylaxis shock. Anaphylaxis is a serious allergic reaction that is rapid in onset and may cause death.

"It's all my fault.. I killed her.." Shindou clenched his fist.

"Shindou, what are you talking about?"

"I killed her, Kirino.. I'm the one who forced her to come with me into our backyard to look at our flowerbed.. She's already refused, but I insisted on  it and as I realized it, I saw her collapsed.."

"Shindou.."

"We could bring her to the hospital fast, but why does it end up like this?" Shindou hit his fist on the bench, "Why? Why? Just why? I didn't know that she has stung by the same species of bee.. I'm such a failure being.. I couldn't protect her.."

"Shindou, please get yourself.." Kirino grabbed Shindou's shoulders.

"I can't even protect my fiancee.. How can I protect the others including my family?"

"SHINDOU TAKUTO!!"

At the same time, Shindou was shocked by the shout of Kirino. He spotted Kirino's figure with worried face right in front of him. A glint of tears flew down on his face signaling that he couldn't hold his sorrow for more. He ended up crying silently in Kirino's hug.

"It's not your fault, Shindou.. It's not anyone's fault.. It's just her fate.." Said Kirino softly, "please, let her to get peaceful rest.. It's enough, Shindou.."

At the current state, Kirino couldn't let Shindou to go home by himself. He escorted him until they arrived right in front of Shindou's house. Nothing was out from their mouth and they just nodded lightly at each other as a goodbye.

Shindou was stepping into his huge house with a glum face. Not a single word came out from the maids and butlers who saw him home. They're looking at one another with some of them just shrugged in defeat. All they could do was just to keep smiling at him every time they served him. The parents didn't seem care so much about Okatsu's death since they could still be in ally with Okatsu's parents and choosing another candidates for Shindou. Even if Shindou was their only son and the only one who would inherit Shindou family, they just treated him as a marionette.

"Taku-kun, prepare yourself for the next meeting.." Said the mother while placing a cup of hot tea in front of Shindou. They were about to begin their dinner.

"Meeting?" Shindou raised his eyebrow.

"You need to behave yourself in front of _them_.. They like polite people, so don't disappoint us, Taku.. You hear that?" Said the father by sipping his tea, "despite.. I need to make a deal with them in order to gain more profit.."

"Huh? What's that, tou-sama? Isn't it just about your business? Why do I need to go too?"

"It's a must for you, Taku-kun.." Said the mother signaling the maids to set up the food, "you know what it means.."

Shindou's eyes widened with a sweat flew down on his face. He knew very well the main topic of the conversation just now. It's just him who felt that it wasn't right about his parents. They're calmly enjoying the dinner without even thinking and waiting for their son's opinion or agreement.

"Tou-sama, kaa-sama.. It's just three days since Okatsu's funeral and I'm not ready for another match meeting.." Shindou tried to defend himself.

A loud clank sound of silverware jolted the gray head boy that made him lowered his head down. He could feel tense glare of his parents upon him. Even if they didn't spill a word but Shindou knew what they're up to. There's no refusal should flew out from his mouth and as the youngest member of Shindou family, he had no right to speak back to the parents or the older members of the family.

"You! Send Taku to his room right away after dinner.. Make sure he's ready for the meeting next two days.." Ordered the father by pointing at one of the butlers who was standing near Shindou's seat, "you have no other choice but obeying what I say, Taku.. That's how the head of this family runs the role.."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Another match meeting!?" Exclaimed Kirino who almost spilled out his tea.

Instead of affirming Kirino's words, Shindou hurriedly helping Kirino to wiped out the hot liquid, taking a wet cloth then wrapped it on Kirino's hands. He gently tapping the cloth on the wet spots on Kirino's clothes.

"Are you okay, Kirino?"

Kirino nodded shortly, signaling his best friend to stop what he did, "I'm okay.. Thanks, Shindou.." He released a small smile.

"Like I just said.. I have to attend the meeting no matter what.." Shindou put aside the cloth then leaning his back.

Kirino threw his sight at the sky which was half covered by the roof of the gazebo where they spent a peaceful afternoon in Shindou's house. Kirino was basically the only one among all Shindou's friends who could enter Shindou's mansion freely since he had a special access through his parents who was the number one on the list of Shindou family's alliance. He also the only one who was really closed with Shindou. Despite of all the facilities he could enjoy in the huge mansion, the only thing which took all of his concerns was only Shindou's life. Ever since Shindou was being chosen as the head of the family, his life changed totally. He had to erase the word freedom from his list of lifestyle. All he receive was just a bunch of hard education about political, business, etc. One thing that made him didn't fight back his parents was because they let him to keep on playing piano he liked. That's why, he didn't even put an argue at the time he engaged to Okatsu.

"I wonder if I can lead this family properly.." A heavy sigh released from Shindou's mouth.

"You definitely can, Shindou.." Kirino glanced at the grayish boy, "just try not to think too much about it.."

"But no matter how hard I try, I can never be like _him_..."

Kirino threw his sight at Shindou sharply. Sweat flew down on his forehead as he knew exactly what Shindou was talking about.

"You are you.. You're Shindou Takuto.. You're not anyone else.. Just don't think too much about it, Shindou.." Assuring Kirino by smiling gently at the gray boy with a tight grab on his hands.

"Is that what you think, Kirino?" Shindou threw his stare at the rosette boy.

The soft red orbs caught Kirino's concern. Like it signaling that he didn't need his opinion just now. He knew that what Kirino just said to him wasn't pure. By just seeing a pair of red orbs before him, Kirino could get that Shindou wanted him to say another thing. Thus, causing him to stand bolt upright then rushed out of the gazebo with blushing face, leaving Shindou behind.

"Kirino-sama, you leave already?" Said one of the maid with a tray of cookies, "we still have___"

"No.. Thank you.." Kirino hurriedly got out of the mansion.

The maid was just tilted her head in confusion. Though the guest was already left, she still delivered the cookies to the gazebo under Shindou's order. After she placed a plate of cookies on the table, she bowed then took her leave. No words came out from Shindou that made the maid once again glanced at him to make sure that he's okay. Still no response and she just left him alone. Shindou's eyes were staring blankly at the bright sky and for more than an hour he didn't move nor touched the cookies. He lost in his own complicated thoughts. He had to be the head of Shindou family no matter what and he didn't have much time left before the conferment day which was held at the time he turned 17 years old.

"It's just one more year.." Shindou muttered with playing the fork and knife on the hot meat which just served.

"What is it, Taku-kun?" The mother looked at Shindou worriedly.

"Ah, nothing, kaa-sama.." Shindou flinched.

"Taku, the meeting will be tomorrow's night.. I want you to be ready before eight.." He left the dining room as soon as he finished his dinner.

Shindou nodded lightly at his father then kept his head down. He tightened his grab on the fork and knife for seconds then loosened it as he could calm his heart as a light sigh flew out from his mouth.

"I'll make sure to finish my piano lesson before six, kaa-sama.. So don't worry.. We won't be late.." Said Shindou with a smile on his face.

The mother gave an assure smile at him and tapped his head before she left the room. After night greeting and the figure of his mother no longer could be seen, he once again threw his head down and this time he left his unfinished food. His steps sounded heavy as he walked to his room. He closed the door behind him then leaning on it. His eyes scanning all the room and ended up at his desk which had some family photos on the top of it. He got closer to the desk and with a small smile on the corner of his lips, he took one photo.

"It's the second time I lost someone who dear to me.." He rubbed the photo gently, "I wonder if I can hold more than this.." He placed it back then buried himself in his comfy bed near the desk, "if only I'm not the only child in this family.. If only I can do anything freely.. Also.. If only I can avoid all of this.." This time he closed his eyes and drowned in a deep sleep.

The door of Shindou's room slowly opened a bit, letting a pair of eyes which had the same color as Shindou peeking out.

"Sleep tight, _Taka-kun_.. It's almost there and everything will be over.. Just hang in there.."

Right before the door closed, the eyes were glowing tensely, leaving a glum atmosphere around the dark room where the grayish boy sleep. The wind knocking the window like begging for someone to open and it would surely rampaging out in the whole room.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"There you go again, Shindou-sama.. It's been three times you did mistakes.."

"I'm sorry, Otonashi-sensei.." Said Shindou pulled his hand out from touching piano's key.

"I know that you have some businesses today, but you need to take responsibility upon this lesson.. You're the one who insist on taking this lesson in order to join piano tournament.. So, please keep yourself, Shindou-sama.." Otonashi sighed heavily, "it's not like you.. Well, let's call it a day.. Please have more practice for this song, Shindou-sama.." She bowed then left the room.

The clock hands were sending loud sound that baiting Shindou's eyes to take a look. It's still half past three and he realized that the lesson was ended in just thirty minutes. He should be relief since his parents didn't pay much attention in his piano lesson since it's out of their reach. If it's about piano, they had no power against their son. There's still two hours before the appointment's time, he rushed out of the house then dashed to Kirino's house, but he didn't find Kirino. According to Kirino's parents, Kirino said that he went to a nearby park to clear his mind. Thus made Shindou flinched. He's the reason why Kirino acted weird since a day before. It's all his fault and he had to clear this fuss before Kirino's parents spreading out about stupid things. Despite of that, he had no time to waste and he had to be back home at six; before his parents realized that he's gone.

"Kirino!" Shindou speed up his run and safely reached the bench where Kirino sat down.

"Shi.. Shindou? What are you doing here?" Kirino panicked.

"I have something to ask you.." Said Shindou by panting hard.

"Huh? Ask? A.. About what?" Kirino threw his sight away.

Shindou exhaled to calm himself, "Kirino.. Why you avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you? I'm not.." Kirino tried to defend himself.

"Then tell me.." Shindou grabbed Kirino's hand tight, "tell me what exactly you want to say.."

"What's with you, Shindou? I didn't want to say anything.. What's this about?" Kirino tried to shake off Shindou's hand but he couldn't.

Shindou gave a tense glare at him, waiting him to spill it out right away. Shindou's grab on his hand was strong and it's not that easy for him to free himself. He sighed heavily in defeat.

"Okay.. Okay.. I give up.." Said Kirino at last, "but, please release my hand first.. You hurt me, Shindou.."

"No.. You will surely run from me again.." Shindou tightened his grab.

"Ouch.. Ouch.. Cut it out, Shindou.. It's hurt.." Kirino struggled, trying to take off Shindou's hand.

Shindou grabbed another hand of Kirino and now he could totally locked his movement. Thanked to this, he got his face closed at each other causing Kirino's cheeks blushing a bit.

"Shi.. Shindou.. I.." Kirino stuttered.

"I know that you hide something from me, Kirino.. Just tell me right away.. I don't have much time today.." Said Shindou by slowly releasing Kirino's hands.

Kirino looked at Shindou worriedly then released a sigh, "I can't see you like this, Shindou.."

Shindou startled, "what do you mean?"

"You've been through a lot.. Like I said before, that you are you.. You're not anyone else.." Kirino grabbed Shindou's shoulders, "you're not Takaki, Shindou.. That's why.. Don't be like him and don't compare yourself to him.."

This time, Shindou's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't release a single word. Seemed like he had jumped into a wrong role and let himself drowned in the deepest agony. He let his parents to stir him as they pleased and up until now he didn't realize that all they did was like reviving Takaki from the grave. Takaki was Shindou's older brother who supposed to be the one who led the family. He had weak physical body that causing him couldn't even step his feet out of his own room. He died when he's 12 years old; that time Shindou was still 8 years old. The day of his funeral changed Shindou's world totally. It's the day when his parents turned him into another Takaki.

"So.. It turns out like this.." Said Shindou with a light chuckle.

"Shi.. Shindou.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Kirino got worried.

Shindou touched Kirino's hand, "no need to say sorry, Kirino.. Thank you for snapping me out from my long dream.." He covered his eyes with his hands, "now I know that Okatsu didn't love me as Shindou Takuto.."

"Eh?" Kirino startled.

"She saw me as nii-sama.. In the end, no one recognize me as Shindou Takuto, don't you think so, Kirino?" Shindou stood up then walked away.

Kirino couldn't do a thing but seeing Shindou disappeared after he took a turn. He hit his fist on the bench frustratedly. He shouldn't say that yet for some reason he couldn't refuse Shindou's glare which more like an order. He squeezed his chest tight, trying to calm his heart which throbbing fast since Shindou pinned his hand.

"This is not right.." Kirino muttered by staring at the sky which would turn to dusk soon, "I have to do something.."

As the wind blew out some dry leaves, it causing a shiver on the rosette boy who slowly stepping out of the park. An uneasy feeling stung him, but he didn't want it to disturb him so he shook his head then rushed home right away. On his way, he could see a lux white limousine took a turn to the road then drove away. It's surely Shindou's and if he remembered about their destination, once again the uneasy feeling came in. He squeezed his chest tight, wishing the best for his best friend.

"I hope that everything will be fine, Shindou.."

Meanwhile, Shindou was busy with his parents beside him who gave him a nonstop lecture about this time meeting. The real purpose was non other than a match for Shindou, despite of a business meeting for the both sides. The parents still didn't reveal the identity of the girl and her family, but according to his parents' said, the family was as equal as Okatsu's family which meant that Shindou family was still one level higher than them. If they made a deal, they would get another strong ally in their business; but this time wasn't as easy as when they made a deal with Okatsu's family.

"Listen Taku, this time you have to evoke their impression on you.. We can't get anything if their daughter isn't impressed.." Said the father without seeing at Shindou, "I want nothing but to get their deal.. You hear me, Taku?"

"Yes, tou-sama.." Shindou threw his head down with a tight clench.

"Ah, seems like we arrive.." Said the mother excitedly, "oh, look.. She's already there at the entrance.. What a nice girl.."

There's a long gray haired girl who was standing calmly with a soft smile on her face. Her purple eyes were gently staring at Shindou who was just out of the limou.

"It's nice to meet you, Shin-sama.."

 


	4. Chapter 4

The parents from both families took a different room while Shindou with the girl took a special room with a round table and just two chairs. There's a small candle on the table which had all prepared neatly on it and out of the window was a magnificent night view of the city. The girl was waiting near the table with a thin blush on her cheeks. Shindou pulled a chair for her and as she sat down, he bowed at her then took his seat.

"Shin-sama, let me to introduce myself.." Said the girl with a smile, "I'm Yamana Akane but Shin-sama can call me Akane.."

"It's a pleasure to know you, Akane-san.. You can call me Takuto if you want.."

Akane shook her head, "no.. Just let me to call you Shin-sama.. It's more comfortable for me.."

"As you wish, Akane-san.." Shindou bowed.

They just drowned in a small usual talk while enjoying the dinner. Not long after the chit chat, Akane proffered a certain white envelope to Shindou. She gave him permission to open it and read the inside. His eyes widened as he read it then he threw his sight to Akane who gave him an assure nod with a soft smile. It's an agreement from Akane upon the alliance which also meant that she's now Shindou's fiancee. The deal was set with a handshake between the head of the two families. Shindou's father then hugged his son tight to congratulate him as he smiling wide. While his mother prefer to gossiping some stuff with Akane's mother instead of asking about the business progress or else. The kind of not healthy family.

"I'm proud of you, Taku.. With this, the profit will be increased in no time.. Also we're one step closer to the domination.." The father laughed loudly.

"Yes, Taku-kun.. I'm also glad that you can forget about your previous fiancee.." Said the mother as she gave a slice of meat on Shindou's plate.

"Ye.. Yes, tou-sama, kaa-sama.." Shindou nodded slowly then staring blankly at his plate.

The breakfast was tense for Shindou this morning since it would be the day when Akane joined this family by moving in to the mansion. It's Shindou's family tradition when the head of the family was already engaged, the fiancee should move in the next day and they had to live under the same roof until the wedding day, but they didn't stay in the same room of course. Akane came at noon at the exact time for having lunch. Due to an appointment with clients, Shindou's parents couldn't join the lunch time. This time, Shindou didn't have any other choice but to have lunch just with Akane. It's also could be a quality time for both of them to get more closer each other. Akane was a nice girl and her interest was almost like another girls. She also liked music and it could be one point for her.

"Takuto-sama, Kirino-sama is here to meet you.." Said one of the maids.

"Oh, let him in.."

"Who is Kirino, Shin-sama?"

"He's my best friend.." Said Shindou with a small smile on his face.

"Shindou, how is___" Kirino flinched after he saw Akane and for some reason, he felt like he shouldn't be there.

"Oh, Kirino come here.. Let me introduce you to Akane.." Said Shindou by welcoming Kirino.

Kirino threw his sight at Shindou worriedly, "Shi.. Shindou.."

"What is it, Kirino?" Shindou pulled Kirino's hand, letting him to sit right beside him, "this is Yamana Akane.. Akane, this is Kirino Ranmaru.."

"It's nice to meet you, Kirino-san.." Akane smiled.

"Ye.. Yes.. It's.. Nice to meet you, Yamana-san.." Said Kirino hesitantly.

It's just a short visit and Kirino took his leave right away. Shindou escorted him until the entrance of the mansion and before he stepped out, he glanced at Shindou. Kirino was lost in his own thoughts about Akane. It's not like he hated the girl, but more like he had bad feeling about that girl. She's sure nice, but there's something about her which disrupted him. The prejudice was proven. No need a long wait to know about Akane's true self. Ever since the first meeting with Kirino, up until a couple of weeks Akane prohibiting Shindou from meeting with Kirino. She didn't clearly said it, but she had her own way to prevent Shindou from stepping out of the mansion. At first, Shindou sent some messages to Kirino with bunch of excuses that causing him couldn't invite the rosette boy to come to the mansion or to take a walk; but days later the messages didn't come as frequently as before until one day there's no message at all. Kirino was rilled up with the current situation. He had tried to visit Shindou's mansion, but the maids and the butlers didn't allow him to come inside.

"...but why can't I come in? I want to talk with Shindou.."

"Kirino-sama, we're sorry, but this is___"

"Is there something wrong?" Said Akane who suddenly appeared behind the maid.

The maid bowed at her, "it's Kirino-sama.. He wants to meet Takuto-sama..." The maid still bowed at her.

Akane then gave a sign for her to leave, "well, hi Kirino-san.. It's been a while.. What can I do for you?"

"Let me to see Shindou.." Said Kirino tensely.

"Oh, currently Shin-sama is still in his piano lesson.."

"Then let me wait for him in his room.." Kirino tried to push the door but being held by Akane.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to come in.. Shin-sama wants me to secure the hall and his room so he could concentrate on the lesson.. It's an important lesson since he will have a piano tournament next week.." Explained Akane with a smile plastered on her face.

Kirino glared at Akane, "just what do you want to do with him, Yamana-san?" He grabbed Akane's hand tight.

"Eh?" Akane confused.

"Just let me to meet him! It's obvious that you want to separate us in purpose, don't you!? You make him to avoid me!" Shouted Kirino.

"What's with this fuss?" In all sudden, Shindou appeared behind Akane.

"Ah, Shin-sama.. It's nothing.."

"Shindou, finally.."

"Kirino?" Shindou made Akane to step back, "what are you doing here?"

"Shindou, I have to talk to you right now.." Kirino grabbed Shindou's hand, but being shaken off by Shindou that made him widened his eyes.

"Kirino, I'm busy right now.. Please, don't disturb me.." Said Shindou coldly, "Akane, let's go.." He pulled Akane's hand, then shut the door before Kirino's face.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It's a total shock for Kirino as he knew that Shindou shut the door before him rudely. It's not like the usual Shindou. Even just for seconds, Kirino could feel that Shindou's red eyes were empty. He's more like a living without a soul.

"He even called her with her name plainly, huh?" Kirino grumbling along his way home.

"Ranmaru-sama?"

A soft call jolted him that made him threw his sight behind him. There's a long blonde haired girl with a pair of green eyes behind her spectacles, standing casually with confused face.

"Je.. Jeanne?" Exclaimed Kirino.

"Ranmaru-sama, why are you wandering alone here?" Asked Jeanne shyly.

"I told you to cut off the 'sama', didn't I?" Kirino sighed.

"Ah.. I'm so sorry.." Jeanne bowed, "Ra.. Ranmaru, why are you wandering alone here?"

Kirino stared at her doubtfully, "no need to repeat the question, Jeanne.." He chuckled as he saw Jeanne panicked and couldn't even give him a response, "I'm just taking a walk.. Want to go home together?" He proffered his hand toward her.

Jeanne nodded her head excitedly then grabbed Kirino's hand with no doubt. This Jeanne was Kirino's fiancee, but she's totally shy and clumsy. Not like Shindou, they didn't stay in one roof. Their engagement wasn't a force despite of the same case as Shindou and Akane. Fortunately, neither Kirino's parents nor Jeanne's parents forced them to get engaged, but it didn't seem affecting the alliance between the two sides.

The day of the tournament had finally arrived. No matter what, Kirino was insist on watching his best friend's play even if he didn't give an agreement. They had met during waiting time, but Shindou didn't seem interested in chatting with Kirino even if Kirino was sitting down right next to him. One by one the enteries done with their performance leaving Shindou as the last entry who would play after a short break. During the wait, there's no words came out from both of them. Kirino also had hard time since Akane was also there to support her fiance while Kirino had Jeanne by his side. Something didn't seem right as he saw Shindou didn't give any response to what Akane said. He's just kept silent without even looking at her. Even if Kirino asked Akane about Shindou, she just said that Shindou was nervous. After the break, Shindou prepared himself behind the stage. Akane and Kirino were there escorting him while Jeanne waiting on her seat. Akane gave Shindou a warm hug before finally Shindou stepped on the stage. Applause was echoing into the whole room like a welcoming theme for Shindou; but then silence feeling up the air as Shindou sat on the chair and started his play. The soft melody filling up Kirino's heart for seconds before he felt that the rhythm changed a bit. As his best friend, Kirino could recognize Shindou's play well. He knew Shindou's feeling through his play. This time, Shindou's play was cold and glum.

"Yes, Shin-sama.. As long as you keep your feeling.. You will get what you really want.."

Kirino accidentally heard Akane's murmur. What's with that? He really wanted to know what'd happened with Shindou, but he couldn't cross the boundary. He needed to wait the right time to save Shindou from the girl.

"Ra.. Ranmaru-sa___ Ah no, Ran.. Ranmaru.." Jeanne gently tapped Kirino's shoulder that made him jolted.

"Jeanne?" Kirino didn't aware that Jeanne was actually with him all this time behind the stage, "even if I ask you to wait, but still you're following me.." He chuckled, "what is it, Jeanne?"

"Umm.. Is he alright?" Jeanne looked at Shindou.

"Eh?" Kirino startled.

"It sounds like he's suffering.." Said Jeanne by grabbing her hands tight.

Kirino stared at Shindou worriedly, "he's okay, Jeanne.. He's definitely okay.." He smiled at her, "so, no need to worry.."

As the performance finished, it's obvious that Shindou got the first place. This was a great achievement which elevated Shindou's name in the world of music.

"Shin-sama, congratulation.." Said Akane hugging Shindou tight.

"Shindou.." Kirino gave a thumb up at him.

"Ki.. Kirino?"

At a short moment, Kirino saw a glint on Shindou's eyes. It's like he's just aware that Kirino was there, but not long after that, Shindou grabbed his head then collapsed right away. Some people rushed to help the gray head boy while some tried to call an ambulance. Among the ruckus, Kirino was frozen up with a strong pound on his heart. He did saw and he was sure that Shindou recognized him just now. It's the usual Shindou. He then glanced at Akane who looked so worried escorting Shindou. He suspected her for doing something on Shindou.

"Yamana Akane.." Kirino clenched his fist while glaring at Akane.

"Ranmaru, let's go.."

Jeanne grabbed Kirino's hand and they rushed out the stadium. As they're out, a certain car was already waiting them. After they entered the car, Jeanne ordered the driver to follow the ambulance before them.

They could relief that Shindou was okay. According to the doctor, he's just too tired due to daily routine and Akane confirmed it with her testimony that Shindou forced himself to practice until dawn. He was obsessed to win the tournament no matter what. At this moment, Kirino had no choice but to trust Akane. The ease feeling was just stand for the current moment. It's also the last day for them could enjoy every peaceful moment together before nightmare came. The unwanted scenario was prepared neatly before them. At the time Shindou opened his eyes, all he saw was just bloodshed and fire everywhere. He felt the warm liquid dripping from his hands.

"What's this? It's not mine.." Muttered him by seeing one of his hand with a gun while a dagger was under his feet, "what's happened?" His eyes scanning all around him, "Kirino.. Kirino.." He threw his sight to every corner of the room but he couldn't find Kirino, thus he just dashed out of the room.

An evil laugh was echoing along the hallway of the mansion which releasing bleak atmosphere. The nightmare had just begun. The beginning of the end

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Shindou.. I'm glad that you're awake.." Said Kirino in relief.

"Ki.. Kirino.. What's happened?" Shindou tried to sit with Kirino's help.

"All I can say is just that we're okay.." Kirino smiled at him.

Shindou felt a pain stung his head so bad. Kirino gave him a painkiller with some other medicine from the hospital, but he made sure that Shindou ate some food before the medicine. He had prepared a bowl of porridge with a glass of warm water near the bed.

"Can you just tell me right away, Kirino?" Shindou put down the spoon, "I know that you're hiding something from me.. You can't lie to me.." He gave a tense stare at Kirino.

Kirino sighed heavily, "I guess I'm bad at hiding something from you only, Shindou.." He chuckled.

"Kirino?"

"Just finish your porridge.. After you get your medicine, I promise that I will tell you all I know.." Said Kirino by preparing some medicine on the tray, "just wait here.. I'll be right back.." He stepped out of the room.

Shindou scanned the room and he knew exactly whose room it was. He's in Kirino's room. He didn't remember when but the last scene which remained in his mind was at the time he won the tournament and found Kirino was there. He felt like his memory faltered. There's also scene when he did everything not by his will. He's totally awake, but he couldn't control his body including his mouth.

"What's exactly happening to me?" He squeezed his chest as he felt his heart started throbbing fast.

"Shindou!" Kirino rushed to him fast, "are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?" He worriedly looking at Shindou.

Shindou shook his head slowly, "no, Kirino.. It's just.. I need some fresh air.."

"I see.." Kirino opened a window which near the bed, letting in a gentle fresh wind, "feeling better?"

Shindou nodded then leaning his back on some pillows which were arranged by Kirino just now. He rested his head then closed his eyes briefly. This time, he saw Kirino with a glum face cleaning up the bowl and everything from the bed. He put them on the tray then let it out of the room. As he entered the room back, he closed the door behind him. He exhaled heavily as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
He didn't want to recall the previous incident, but Shindou seemed to know nothing about it. It might be that he lost his memory during the nightmare.

Yes, all was started when the doctor let Shindou to go home as he's totally fine. After made sure that Jeanne went home with her driver, Kirino was following Shindou when Akane prevented him to enter the mansion. However, he knew a secret tunnel which could link him to Shindou's room without being noticed by the maids and butlers. He lurked under the wardrobe which had a wide room. Fortunately, Akane didn't know about it. As Akane and Shindou entered the room, Akane locked the door right away. Shindou was only standing still in the middle of the room. He didn't say a word nor moving. Was he possessed by something?

"Shin-sama is the best.." Said Akane by clinging on Shindou's arm, "you're the genius among all.." She caressing his cheek, "yes, if it's you.. Everything will be ended fast.. The truly self of Shindou Takuto.."

Akane opened one of the drawers then took some stuff, but Kirino couldn't see it clearly. She handed them in Shindou's hands, whispering something on his ears then let him to left the room while she's still there. She took a seat on one of the sofa like waiting for something. Soon he could hear gun shots. At almost the same time, Akane stood bolt upright with a smirk.

"So, it's started.." She rushed out the room.

Kirino hurriedly following her and as he's out, his eyes widened in shock. Sweat flew down on his face. He saw Shindou was covered by blood. He moved fast with a dagger in his hand, slicing out some maids and butlers while some of them who were about to escape, being shot to death by Akane.

"What a lovely view, don't you think so, Kirino-san?" Akane chuckled then glancing at Kirino who was freezing on the spot near the hall, "enjoy the party, Kirino-san.." Added her by handed the gun to Shindou.

Shindou who spotted Kirino pointed out the gun right to him. This time Kirino could see that Shindou's eyes were totally empty like before. He didn't have much time to question him since he saw Shindou's finger pressed the trigger. Three or might be four shots were echoing and at the same time Kirino saw blood spurted out. He held his breath for seconds as he saw that Shindou's mother sacrificed herself to protect him. No last words from her since one of the bullet hit right on her head.

"Oh, you see that? What a beautiful view.." Akane squealed.

"What's this about, Yamana Akane!?" Shouted Kirino, but he couldn't say further words as he saw Shindou still pointed the gun at him.

"Nothing.." Said Akane by clinging on Shindou, "it's just a _cleaning up_.."

"Cleaning up?"

"Yes, Kirino-san.." She giggling, "I'm just cleaning up this family.. Shindou family has no right to live.." She swung her arms on Shindou's shoulders, "they have ruined my life.. Oh, no.. Not only me.. It's everything.."

"What are you talking about? You're his fiancee, aren't you? You're supposed to look for another way instead of doing this.."

"I don't think so.. It's a must.. If not, everything will be a doom.. Despite, our engagement is canceled.." Said Akane sadly.

"Cancel? But why? Shindou must have his own reason for that.."

"Yes, he has but it has nothing to do with you.. He had to do this but he's hesitated" Akane caressing Shindou's cheeks, "thus I put a spell on him.."

"So, it explains everything.." Said Kirino glumly, "but why do you have to kill everyone in this mansion?"

"If one is tainted, everything around him is also tainted.. Including you, Kirino-san.." Akane gave a sign for Shindou to shoot down Kirino.

"Ru..n..." Shindou releasing a whisper.

Before Shindou could press the trigger, someone dragged Kirino out of the room leaving Shindou and Akane behind.

"Ah~ they're gone.. Well, since it turned out like this, let's finish it all at once.. Oh, before that.." Akane glanced at Shindou, "seems like you're trying desperately to free yourself from the spell, Shin-sama.. That's cute.. Let me tell you something.. You did all of this not because of my spell.. My spell is only making you obey all my order, it's never causing you to kill all the people here.. However, you killed them.. That's because it's your own desire, Shin-sama.. Deep within you, you want to get rid all of them with your own hands.. It's your true self.." She threw her sight to where Kirino's gone, "everything must be eliminated but him, huh? That's the exception.."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kirino sighed lightly, "I was shocked that I saw the mansion was enveloped by fire.. Your father rushed back to take you out, leaving me outside by myself.. But..." He stopped.

"He never came out.." Added Shindou by squeezing tight the thick blanket.

"Shindou.." Kirino looked dejectedly at Shindou.

"All I can remember is just I was surrounded by fire and corpses.." He covered his face, "there were puddles of bloods on the floor in every side.. I had nothing in my mind but your name which popped out suddenly, thus I ran out the mansion by breaking through the fire.."

Kirino nodded lightly, "you could successfully out from the mansion, but you collapsed right away.." He poked Shindou's shoulder, "guess how long you've been sleeping, Shindou.."

Shindou shrugged, "how can I know? A day?"

"Three days.." Said Kirino shortly, "I wonder how and where is Akane? What did you do to her?" He glanced at Shindou who had his eyes closed briefly, "I lost the track after your father brought me out.."

Shindou shook his head slowly, "I have no idea.. I didn't remember seeing her in my way out back then___" He startled as he saw Kirino looking at him with a doubtful look, "what is it, Kirino?"

"Shindou, you don't seem shocked at all.."

Like what Kirino just said that Shindou could be in a calm state despite of the nightmare which had happened in his family. They stayed silent in minutes without doing a single move until Shindou finally threw his sight away, avoiding Kirino's eyes. He looked at the view outside the window near the bed while Kirino kept locking his concern at the gray boy. He was sure he knew Shindou very well yet the fact he face, woke him up. The grayish head boy which was on his bed was no longer Shindou Takuto he knew, but he didn't let his mind to manipulate him. He forced himself to grab Shindou's hands gently even if Shindou didn't look at him.

"Kirino.." Said Shindou at last without seeing at the rosette boy, "I have something to reveal.." He looked at Kirino who already put a small relief smile, "I'm glad that I have you, Kirino.." He chuckled then exhaled lightly, "I killed them because it's pure my own will.."

"Shindou.."

Shindou grabbed Kirino's hands tight, "I have to do that, Kirino.. It's the only way to prevent them to take over everything.."

With this, Kirino could digest what's exactly happening in Shindou family. Kirino's parents once ever told him that he could be friend with Shindou, but not to get closer, but his feeling was stronger than any of his parents words which made him ignored everything they said to him. Now he could understand wholely about what they're up to. Shindou family was very dominant over all the other families or clans. Not only being the number one in the current business, but they're also obsessed by taking over of everything including other's life. They would do anything to pursue their obsession even if they had to destroy all the obstacles. The father currently had control almost 95% of businesses in most of the nearby cities in the country which could endanger the alliances. No one could stop this family since they would use all method to get rid of the rebellions. Their words were absolute. Before it's getting worse, Kirino's parents who were the only family which close to them put a bet upon their only son. By making him close to Shindou, they secretly making contact with Shindou and preparing the scenario which actually torturing Shindou himself. Despite of rejection, they're shocked that Shindou agreed them. Without asking the reason, they set everything including the match between Shindou and Akane. Yamana family was actually fake family arranged by Kirino's parents. All Akane's movement was under their order and unfortunately, Kirino never knew it. They ordered her to leave as soon as she's done with the plans, that's why Shindou couldn't find her anywhere.

"So, that's the case.." Tears flew down on Kirino's cheek.

Shindou wiped out Kirino's cheek gently, "I'm so sorry, Kirino.. I can't involve you.. I don't want to put you in danger.. Though I almost shoot you back then.." His hand trembling.

"Shi.. Shindou.." Kirino grabbed Shindou's hand which cupping his cheek.

"Now everything's over, Kirino.. No need to worry.. I won't touch those weapons nor killing people anymore.. It's over.." Said Shindou by pulled Kirino's hand, making him to bump into his hug.

Kirino's face blushing hard. He didn't expect that Shindou would do this to him. He could feel the warm heart of the grayish head boy spreading out to him.

"Shi.. Shindou.. Wait.. What are you___" Kirino struggled.

"Sshh.. Let me to hold you for more, Kirino.." Said Shindou by tightening the hug, "just let me to stay this way.." He buried his face on Kirino's shoulder.

Kirino knew for sure that Shindou cried silently behind him. His feeling for Okatsu was the real thing yet she left him just like that. It's one of the most hard things for him after he lost his older brother and now he lost everything which actually could elevate him. Now he had nothing left on him. Kirino had to do something before Shindou took an extreme choice by committing suicide. He then received the hug by grabbing Shindou's back tight.

"Kirino?" Shindou broke the hug, looking at Kirino in disbelief that he hugged him back.

"Shindou.. Please, don't try to end your life.. You still have me.." Said Kirino with a tear flew down.

"I won't.. What are you thinking?" Shindou once again wiped out the tears, "I won't do stupid things like that, Kirino.. I don't want to make the one who is important to me crying upon my funeral.. Instead of that.." He suddenly pushed Kirino on the bed then pinned both of his hands up.

"Shindou, what___" Kirino froze up as he saw a tense glare on Shindou's eyes on him.

"I'll make you cry for my mercy.." Said Shindou by closing his face.

Kirino gulped in fear, he saw his own reflection on Shindou's eyes as his face was getting more closer. For some reason, he had no power to struggle as Shindou's lips touching his lips. All he could do was just closing his eyes slowly, receiving the young musician's tender kiss. With the current situation, they could hear each's heartbeat like a drum on their ears as an escorting theme for them while they're drowning in a sweet pleasure. Kirino releasing a soft moan as Shindou's tongue begging for an entrance. Kirino had no choice and as he's defeated, Shindou took the chance to explore every single of Kirino's mouth and as they stopped, a string of saliva still connected them on their lips.

"Shi.. Shindou.. What's this about? I don't understand you and this doesn't seem right.. We can't___" Kirino shivering a bit.

"Just don't think, Kirino.." Said Shindou cutting Kirino's words.

"But, Shindou.. I___"

Shindou silenced the rosette head boy with another tender kiss. He still pinned both of Kirino's hands up, but gradually their hands connected by grabbing at each other tight as moan once again released from Kirino's mouth as Shindou shifted the kiss to his lower neck. A hard blush adorning Kirino's face as he felt heat in his whole body. He started panting with a strong pound in his heart, signaling that he almost at his limit. Meanwhile, unexpectedly Shindou was still in calm state though he had passionately kissed Kirino like a bait. They were staring deep into each other while one of Shindou's hands unbuttoned Kirino's shirt slowly. Light grope on his bare chest causing his eyebrow twitching. Sweat flew down on his face as he had a very unpleasant feeling about the next scene. Shindou's finger touching Kirino's nipple and playing it gently, causing another soft moan of the rosette boy. Kirino bit his lower lips and covering it with his free hand, trying to hide his moan of pleasure flew out loudly that might be heard by someone outside the room.

"I don't think that they can hear your cute voice, Kirino.. As long as you can control the volume.." Said Shindou teasingly by sucking and biting Kirino's nipple.

"N..no.. Aah.. Shi.. Shin..." Kirino panting hard and trembling by pushing Shindou to back off.

"Kirino?" Shindou paused his move.

"Ahh.. Please.. Stop it Shindou.. I can't.." Kirino's face was totally red with a glint of tears.

Shindou wiped out Kirino's tears then giving a soft smile, "I won't stop, Kirino.. Not until I hear your cry and your beg for my mercy.." He groped down to Kirino's pants, "despite, I haven't done anything to you.." He rubbed inside the pants.

"Aahhnn... No.. Shin___" Kirino released loud moan that being covered by Shindou's hand.

"Ssshh.. Someone's coming.." Shindou whispered.

They heard footsteps outside the room but it's gone not long after that, looked like it's just a passing by maid or butler. Shindou gently continued teasing Kirino; one of his hand was busy down there while the other one was busy with Kirino's hand plus he shut him up by tender kiss. He got a tense kiss causing both of his hands ended up on Kirino's face. With the swift gradation of intensity, Shindou let Kirino's hands clinging on him. Not waiting or might be asking for Kirino's agreement, Shindou thrusting deep in and out slowly, letting Kirino to be used to before he moved faster, but this time he waited for Kirino to beg for him. Kirino's cheeks were wet of tears and sweat as they reached the main scene, but he still didn't spill a word to Shindou. He kept his mouth shut, covered by his own hand not letting his voice out; yet he's at his limit since Shindou still moved in a slower pace.

"It's.. Hurt.. Shin..dou... Aah.." Kirino gasping; couldn't endure the pain which stung him. His hand squeezing tight the blanket under him.

Shindou grabbed Kirino's hand gently, "You want me to stop, Kirino?" Said him by staring at Kirino, waiting for him.

Kirino shook his head slowly, "mmnn...n..no.." He looked at Shindou with eyes full of tears.

Shindou paused his move though he's almost at his limit, but still waited for Kirino to beg for him. He stared deeply into Kirino's eyes like asking about what he wanted him to do next while his hand playing on the tip of Kirino's member.

"So, what do you want me to do next, Kirino?" Asked Shindou teasingly.

Kirino covered his face with both of his hands, "do..it...fa...st..."

"I can't hear you.." Shindou caressing on Kirino's sensitive spot.

"Aahhnn..." Kirino moaned; his shoulders twitching and he squeezing tighter on the blanket, "hah.. Ah.. No.. Stop it, Shindou.." He grabbed on Shindou's hands.

Shindou glanced at Kirino who had his face as red as tomatoes. This time, Kirino almost couldn't release a voice. He's sobbing silently by looking at Shindou.

"Do.. It.. Fast.. Shindou.." Kirino tried to spill the words.

"Are you sure, Kirino? You said it hurts you.."

"Shindou, please.. I can't.. Anymore.. Please.." Kirino begging in tears.

Shindou closed the final by kissing Kirino intensely while he thrusting fast and hard as they reached the climax.

"Kirino, please stay with me and don't leave me alone like the others.." Shindou caressing Kirino's hair.

"I'll stay by your side.. I'll be here for you.. I promise... Shindou.." Said Kirino softly before he drowned into a deep sleep.

Shindou gently put the blanket to cover him and Kirino while he's also closed his eyes and entering the world of dream together with Kirino. The thick mist which enveloping the grayish boy and his family was now gone by the blow of the wind of fate which dragging out the chosen one among the family out of the mud, letting it shining as bright as the stars.

_~fin~_

 


End file.
